


Blueberry Is My Favourite

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v136/lilycameron/tumblr_l7hk512tMH1qb0jijo1_400.jpg">this picture</a> NSFW. that's kris on top.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blueberry Is My Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhan_Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/gifts).



> from [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v136/lilycameron/tumblr_l7hk512tMH1qb0jijo1_400.jpg) NSFW. that's kris on top.

Kris stumbles into the room and pushes Adam down, climbing on top of him and laughing, kissing him hard and then pulling back, closing his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"That was, by far the longest Allen family dinner in the history of the planet," Kris says, and he pushes Adam's shirt up and off, tugging his own off after. "And it's about eighty percent your fault."

"It was blueberry pie, Kris!" Adam exclaims, and he fumbles with Kris' belt, stripping it out of the loops and then unbuttoning Kris' fly. "No man can resist seconds on your mother's blueberry pie."

Kris smiles, and stills Adam's hands for a moment, bending down to kiss him again, gently this time. He touches Adam's face, and then helps Adam when Adam pushes at his jeans, pulling his own off and kicking them to the floor, Adam's following suit. He crawls back on top of Adam, tangling their legs, one hand braced above Adam's head, Adam's hands greedy on his body, tugging at his ass and palming his hips, pulling him down so their dicks slick together. Kris groans and tilts his head down, sucking a dark bruise onto Adam's collarbone before tilting it back up for a kiss, shivering when Adam licks across his upper lip.

Adam runs one hand down Kris' leg, the other kneading Kris' ass, and tugs his leg up, gripping his thigh and spreading him open. Kris can feel the tug at his balls, the way the skin is pulling under Adam's fingers and he groans again, running a hand down to Adam's dick and fisting it, tugging with a twist of his wrist, fingers tight under the head and then tight again at the base, the way Adam likes it, and the way Kris has learned to make him crazy, trial and error and hours of practice.

Adam's gasping under his hands, heel digging into Kris' thighs and fingernails into Kris' ass, and he comes with his face in Kris' neck, shivering and muffling noise into Kris' skin. He looks up at Kris and raises an eyebrow when Kris smirks.

"Easy," Kris says, and Adam leans up, bites into Kris' lower lip, worrying it between his teeth until Kris shudders and gives, letting go of Adam's dick to prop himself up, biceps shaking a little. Adam slips down, shifts until Kris is propped up on both elbows, Adam underneath him, mouthing his pecs and nipples, down his abs and across a hipbone before nuzzling at his dick. Kris' knees buckle a little, but Adam's hands slide to his hips and ass, steadying him. Adam sucks him off, hands spreading out Kris' ass again, and Kris comes, head dropped so he can watch Adam's mouth around him.

Adam crawls back up and Kris sprawls, sweaty and breathless on top of him, one leg between each of Adam's.

"Worth the wait?" Adam asks, running his hands over Kris' back, and Kris chuckles, eyes shut.

"Damn you and your pie, Lambert."


End file.
